Wearers of swimwear or other garments may desire to have certain areas of the body compressed to provide a smoother, slimmer, and/or more aesthetically pleasing fit. For example, compression around the belly, hips, and sides of the wearer's abdomen may be desirable. A current swimwear garment that provides a compression area over the wearer's abdomen employs a knit compression inner lining fabric that is sewn to the inside of the outer fabric of the swimsuit. However, providing compression via a knit fabric alone requires a substantial amount of fabric to provide a high modulus of elasticity, which makes the garment relatively heavy compared to garments without compression areas. In addition, knit fabrics may not provide a sufficient amount of compression. Furthermore, current knit compression linings are sewn to the outer fabric, which may result in a detectable stitch line that is not aesthetically pleasing or comfortable to the wearer.
Accordingly, an improved garment, such as swimwear, having one or more targeted compression areas and method of manufacturing the same are needed.